Embodiments of the invention relate generally to gaming systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for providing interactive gaming among a plurality of players.
The popularity of gambling generally and poker specifically has increased at extraordinary rates. Many casinos are opening or reopening poker rooms and Internet poker sites are popping up regularly. New players are coming to the game daily.
There are, however, several impediments to new players joining the ranks of poker players. First, with respect to Internet poker, the legality of Internet poker has not been tested, despite its ever-increasing popularity. Many people simply do not want to risk the possibility of running afoul of the law. Second, many people are simply not comfortable interacting with off-shore enterprises, which is where Internet poker sites are located to avoid the reach of US laws. In order to play at these sites, players must deposit money, which is not accessible by the player. Many people do not trust off shore sites to hold their money. Third, creating an account at an Internet poker site requires a potential player to divulge personal information that many people simply do not wish to share. No one knows the limits of how the information will be used. Further, some people prefer anonymity, which is simply not possible with known Internet poker sites. Hence, for at least these reasons, many people are not becoming poker players through Internet poker opportunities who otherwise would.
Casino poker tables provide its own impediments to new players. For example, the process of getting on a list to play, getting into a table game, and interacting with the many characters you will find in a poker room often intimidates new players to the point of disinterest.
For at least the foregoing reasons, improved systems and methods are needed for providing interactive gaming opportunities to players.